Nymphadora Tonks, Sa vie, Son oeuvre
by Liilya
Summary: 9 drabbles sur la vie de Tonks, de son entrée à Poudlard à sa mort.
1. Où vaisje aller ?

9 Drabbles sur la vie de Tonks.

* * *

><p>On lui en parlait depuis l'enfance : Poudlard. Elle y état enfin. Le professeur McGonagall venait de lui poser le choixpeau sur le tête. Elle savait que sa mère était à Serpentard alors que son père était à Serdaigle. Et elle où irait-elle ? Elle se voyait très mal à Serpentard et ne pensait pas avoir sa place à Serdaigle.<p>

Enfin le choixpeau annonça son choix :

**- POUFSOUFFLE**

Elle s'avança vers la table des jaunes et noirs. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se dire qu'elle se sentirait bien ici. Elle était fière d'être à Poufsouffle.

* * *

><p>The first :D :D<p> 


	2. Ils sont ma seule famille

Tonks et ses parents !

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait ni frère ni sœur. Son père était fils unique et ses grands-parents de ce coté là étaient mort. Sa mère avait été renié à cause de son mariage. Elle ne connaissait sa famille maternel que de nom. Ses parents étaient sa seule famille. Elle les aimaient bien sûr mais elle se sentait si seule parfois. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur. Un frère l'aurait protégé. A sa sœur elle aurait pu tout dire. Mais elle n'avait personne. Elle se promit alors d'avoir au moins deux enfants quand elle serait plus grande.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà le deuxième ! Review ?<p> 


	3. Charlie Weasley

Et voilà le troisième !

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle rencontra Charlie Weasley se fut pendant un cours de Botanique en commun avec les Gryffondors. Ils ne s'étaient pas parler tout de suite mais à force de cours en commun ils étaient devenus amis. Il se retrouvaient dans la bibliothèque et elle l'aidait à finir ses devoirs en retard. Ils se voyaient le plus souvent possible. Ils se disaient tous. Il était son meilleur ami. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient passé sept ans ensemble. Elle pensait que rien ne pouvait les séparer. Elle avait tord. Aujourd'hui il partait loin d'elle là-bas en Roumanie.<p>

* * *

><p>J'aime Tonks et j'aime Charlie, je les aurait bien mis ensemble mais je voulais respecter le plus possible le livre ^^<p> 


	4. Auror !

Pourquoi Tonks est-elle devenue Auror ?

* * *

><p>Elle avait toujours voulu être auror depuis qu'elle savait que ce métier existait. Déjà elle trouvait que le mot Auror à lui seul était attrayant. C'était un mot qui brillait, un mot qui fascinait. Quand elle compris ce qu'impliquait ce métier elle avait eu encore plus envie d'en être une, une Auror. Elle voulait être forte, elle voulait de l'action, elle voulait se sentir utile, et rien qu'avec ce titre elle pourrait enfin vivre tout ça. Alors oui elle serait Auror et elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en ayant enfin son diplôme.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà :D J'espère que ça vous plaît (a)<p> 


	5. L'ordre du Phénix

Tonks et l'Ordre de Phenix :D

* * *

><p>Elle avait connu l'Ordre par Maugrey. Elle s'y était engagé dès qu'elle avait pu. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si dur. Il fallait être vigilant, toujours. Mais ça elle s'y était préparé. En fait le plus dur c'était de côtoyer tout le temps des Weasley sans jamais voir Charlie. C'était ce qui lui manquait le plus, sinon elle se sentait à s place. Elle eut même le loisir, si cours fut-il, de rencontrer quelqu'un de sa famille, Sirius Black. L'ordre avait changer sa vie et c'était bien.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans l'prochain y'a Remus !<p> 


	6. Rémus Lupin

Son amour pour Rémus, c'tout mignon ^^

* * *

><p>Elle ne l'avait pas aimé dès qu'elle l'avait vu. C'était venu petit à petit à force de le côtoyer. Elle avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier, à le voir derrière les apparences et à l'aimer malgré sa condition de loup-garou, malgré la guerre qui fessait rage, malgré lui. Elle l'aimait et elle ferait tout pour l'avoir. Elle l'aimait et il le savait même s'il fessait semblant de l'ignorer, elle l'aimait tellement et elle l'aurait quoiqu'il lui en coûte foi de Tonks !<p>

* * *

><p>L'aura-t-elle ? L'aura-t-elle pas ? Bon j'ai dit que je suivait les bouquins donc ...<p> 


	7. Le plus beau jour de sa vie

Le plus beau jour de sa vie !

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas de robe blanche, il ne portait pas de costard. La salle n'était même décoré. Les seules personnes présentes étaient ses parents. Elle n'avait pas de bouquet de fleurs dans les mains et personne ne crierait vive les mariés. Aucune fête n'était prévue après. Il n'y aurait pas de musique, pas de danse, pas de repas, pas de pièce montée. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé se marié ainsi dans la plus grande discrétion. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. C ?était quand même le plus beau jour de sa vie.<p>

* * *

><p>Perso j'aimerais pas me marier comme ça !<p> 


	8. Teddy Lupin

Le p'tit Teeeeeed 3

* * *

><p>Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte elle avait été tellement heureuse. Elle allait avoir un bébé. Ils allaient avoir un bébé. Elle allait être maman. Remus ne l'avait pas pris aussi bien. Il avait peur, peur que l'enfant soit comme lui, un loup-garou. Elle avait tout essayé pour le rassuré. Il avait voulu partir mais il était revenu. Il l'aimait, elle le savait. Il serait un bon père, elle avait confiance en lui. Quand elle accoucha enfin, à son sourire elle sut que tout irait bien. Ils étaient une vraie famille.<p>

* * *

><p>On approche de la fin ... :(<p> 


	9. Il est trop tard

Le dernier, sauf si subitement ça me prends d'en rajouter ^^

* * *

><p>Elle avait laissé son fils à sa mère. Elle voulait se battre jusqu'au bout et elle le ferait. Remus avait essayé de l'en dissuader mais elle n'avait pas céder. Maintenant la bataille fessait rage autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas où était Remus et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Bellatrix, sa tante, fonçait sur elle bien décider à lui porter le coup fatal. Elle se battit comme elle put. Le sort la frappa en plaine poitrine. C'était finit. Son fils grandirait sans elle, elle avait faillit à sa promesse.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilàààààà ! Review s'iouplaît (a) (a) (a)<p> 


End file.
